


Super Mari Fun Time feat. Ian

by dodo3000



Category: Smosh, marian - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodo3000/pseuds/dodo3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place when Mari still had her Super Mari Fun Time series on Smosh Games and Ian visits her house just as she is about to film her video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mari Fun Time feat. Ian

Mari was preparing to shoot her next Super Mari Fun Time. She wondered whether she would have more to do than just press the firetrucking "A" button all the time. When she was a child, she had been one badass gamer, but since then she hadn't played MUCH, until she joined the SMOSH games channel. Still she was slightly offended that she got stuck with the lame A-button games while Lasercorn and his friends got to play games like Skyrim, a game she was actually really into. 

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. 

"what idiot would visit this late?" she thought. It was half past eleven in the evening. She looked through the glass and a nervous jolt shot through her stomach. It was Ian with a small camera in his hand. Mari opened the door and tried to look just surprised but she couldn't stop smiling. 

"Well hello, MARI!" Ian exclaimed. "I'm crashing your Super Mari Fun Time video!" 

"You sure are, I was just getting started!" she shouted back. 

Ian pressed the 'stop recording' button on the cam and smiled and greeted her for real. He gave her a hug and said "Sorry to surprise you like this, I thought it would be funny for both my Ian is bored video and yours!" 

"It certainly is nice to not having to do it on my own for once", Mari admitted. 

"Yeah, I figured that, and because I'm such a great friend - he grinned - I even brought beer!" He got a six pack out of his bag. He pressed the 'record' button again and said "Alright MARI, are you ready to get this party started?" 

"Just be happy I don't have any fried duck feet in my fridge!" Mari remembered her secret disappointment Ian had hated them so much in the Asian food test. 

"Do you want me to leave?" 

"No, stay" she said, a bit too soon. 

Ian snapped out of filming mode for a moment and smiled genuinely. Then he said "Well, let's get to the games!"

They sat down and Mari also pressed 'record'. 

"Hey guys, and welcome to this week's episode of Super Mari Fun Time. We have a special guest joining us, his name is EE-UN, I think..." 

Ian looked exasperated and said "Pff, you know very well my name is Bruce Wayne, don't pretend". 

They had lots of fun filming, Ian constantly sabotaging Mari's game and taking over. Even after they had played enough games for the episode, they kept on playing, opening the first cans of beer. 

"Hey Mari, do some dance moves!" Ian suggested. They had already stopped recording. Mari put on some music and performed a dance she had once won a prize for. The little alcohol she had consumed already affected her slightly and made her more confident. 

"Wow, that's amazing! I can't believe Sohinki won the Just Dance competition!" 

"Ah, I let him win you know", Mari joked. 

"Hey Ian, let me show you how my graphic novel is coming along!" "Awesome!" Ian replied enthusiastically. 

It was getting really late now, and Ian asked Mari "Can I sleep on your couch by the way?". 

"Oh of course!" Mari replied and got a blanket and extra pillow from her bedroom. She had seen this coming, with a nervous but giddy feeling inside. 

"Let's play one more game!" Ian suggested. 

"Alright!" Mari replied as they both sat on the couch, their arms slightly brushing. 

"Your graphic novel is gonna be epic. You're so cool, Mari! You're really awesome". Ian said it playfully but Mari didn't know what to do with herself. 

"Oh my god, why can't I act normal?!" she thought. She let out a kind of whimper that sounded like "Hmmthnkzzhehe" and she felt her face flush. Ian sat much too close to her. 

Now they weren't 'in character' and filming, Mari was way less confident about how to act around Ian, alone with him in her house. He looked straight at her smiling. His bluer than blue eyes just became too much and she broke eye contact. When she looked up, Ian's expression had changed to a much more vulnerable look, and he apologetically said "Mari... You know I didn't plan this, I just acted on impulse, to film my Ian is bored for this week..." Mari forced a smile. Ian continued "I wasn't like, trying to seduce you or something..." Oh god, he was on to her. Her expression had given away her feelings. Ian didn't have to seduce her, she had liked him from the moment they had met. When she was just watching Smosh videos she had always thought Anthony was cuter, but meeting them in real life, Ian's personality was so inviting, it was intoxicating.

Mari knew she shouldn't have drunk all that beer, because now she heard herself reply "You're so beautiful, Ian". 

"Are you sure that's not the beer talking?" Ian half joked, penetrating her soul with his eyes again. Mari nodded slightly. "So, you like me?" Ian said softly. Mari nodded again. Ian softly grabbed Mari's hand. "I like you too" he said. "I really pushed for you when we were doing the auditions for the Smosh pit weekly videos. I thought you were super cute. I still think so". Mari's ears were ringing with adrenaline, she could barely hear what Ian was saying. She did however see his blue eyes and in stead of not being able to hold eye contact, she now was unable to break it. And it was like these two blue spheres of perfection were getting closer and closer. She was blushing and glowing so bad she wondered if she was radioactive. Atomicmari for real. 

Ian's hands let go of Mari's and his arms wrapped around her back. She could smell his hairspray and it made her smile. His hair was so funny but also really beautiful. He had made the bowl haircut cool. They just embraced each other for a while, when Ian stroked her hair to the side and she felt his lips on her neck, just behind her ear. He had picked her absolute favorite spot to be kissed and she unwillingly let out another whimper. Ian stopped to look at her, uncertainty in his eyes about whether she wanted him to continue. She couldn't help but to lean in and start kissing him, very gently at first but wilder and wilder still until she leaned over him and pushed him down onto the couch. If she had been sober, she would never have done that. Ian seemed to really like it though and grabbed her waist, pulling her down and climbing on top of her. To feel his body on hers was so hot, Mari still couldn't believe this was happening. Their make out session went on and on and one of Ian's hands slyly found its way under Mari's clothes to her breasts while the other one caressed her hair. "Ian!" she exclaimed. 

Mari started to take off Ian's shirt but he did it for her, and he undressed her too. Ian shirtless was a sight to behold. He was very muscular but not skinny like Anthony. Ian was a lot manlier. It made Mari's head spin. She unbuttoned Ian's pants and slowly took off his boxers, which were very funny Sponge Bob ones. Hm, she thought she had seen Anthony wear those in a video... Naked on the couch, they cuddled and kissed under the blanket and while their tongues were struggling passionately, Mari felt Ian slowly entering her vagina and starting to thrust back and forth, pressing her gently but firmly against the couch. She pushed him to the side and got on top of him. Ian let out a moan of pleasure as she moved up and down, playfully holding Ian's hands together above his head. Then she started to draw circles around her clitoris with her fingers, and that drove Ian so insane that he came. They were both sweating, and Ian finished Mari's masturbation while kissing her neck again, making her come too after a while. They hadn't said anything during the sex, they just looked at each other. Mari felt she was swimming in the ocean that was Ian's eyes, and she felt waves and waves of bliss from her orgasm still washing over her. She really wanted to say "I love you" but she was afraid that might be to soon, or just crazy and decided on "That was amazing". "It really was", Ian cooed in her ear. It made the hairs in her neck stand up pleasantly. It was maybe 4 or 5 o'clock in the morning and they both fell asleep on the couch, Mari's head on Ian's chest.


End file.
